Medicine
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Have you ever needed anyone so bad it's like they are the only medicine that will make you feel better?
1. Chapter 1

Medicine

Chapter 1

"Medicine" by Shakira ft. Blake Shelton

Kurama's Point of View

'Why does it have to hurt so much' Kurama thought to himself.

Couldn't she see that we were not meant to be apart silly woman!

"How dare she make me feel like this?" he shouted. He threw himself down on the bed and began to stare at the ceiling.

"I need her doesn't she know that?" he said "How can I make her understand?"

Botan's Point of View

"Why do I have to be so stupid?" she cried.

'He must think I hate him' she thougth.

Botan sat in her room thinking about how much she missed Kurama and how she could have been so stupid to think they weren't right for each other.

'Why does love have to be so painful?' a voice asked inside her head

_I don't reach for the bottle of whisky__  
__Straight on the rocks__  
__But you won't see me popping the pills__  
__Po-po-popping the pills__  
__Cause if I want the pain to go away__  
__In a second make it fade__  
__You're the only thing that will__  
__You're my medicine, medicine__  
__My medicine, medicine__  
__My medicine_

He couldn't take it anymore he was going to find her and make her understand that he loved her and was never going to let her go. He lifted himself off the bed and began to get dressed; soon he was walking out the door and headed for her apartment.

Botan decided to be brave and go and try and talk to Kurama, she knew he would understand her apprehension. She changed her clothes and soon was leaving her apartment in search of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurama's mind was racing as he made his way towards Botan's apartment.

'What will I say, how will she react?' he thought to himself.

Botan couldn't help but be nervous as she slowly walked in search of Kurama

'How can I make him understand I love him?' she thought.

Neither one was paying much attention as they were walking too preoccupied with their thoughts and soon both had arrived at their destination.

Kurama took a deep breath and pushed the lobby doors open and made his way to Botan's apartment.

Meanwhile across town Botan was entering Kurama's building and making her way to his floor.

Kurama stepped out of the elevator and headed towards her door, soon he arrived. He raised his hand to knock and suddenly stopped.

Botan finally made it; she was standing in front of his apartment trying to summon up enough courage to knock.

"Why can't I just knock?" he said aloud without thinking.

"Why am I such a chicken?" she cried

The two stood rooted in front of each other's doors not wanting to move. In an instant they both turned and ran.

"Maybe I should just learn to live without her." Kurama said to himself.

"I can't do this, but I don't want to forget him either!" Botan whispered.

Botan soon found herself running blindly along the sidewalk back towards her apartment, tears streaming down her face.

Kurama shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly started making his way back to his apartment.

'Well this is it I guess we aren't meant to be together' they both thought at the same time.

Suddenly Botan found herself bumping into someone and fell to the ground. She sat on the ground dazed for a moment and then finally looked up to see who she ran into.

It was. . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kurama!" she cried

"Botan" he said surprised

"Are you alright?" he asked "Have you been crying?"

Botan replied "Yes, I'm fine." she avoided his second question.

Suddenly Botan felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her body closer to his as he lifted her off the ground. She sighed, 'this is where I am meant to be' she thought.

"Botan" Kurama said softly.

"Mmmm" was her reply.

"Would you like to accompany me home?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" she said.

Soon the two were walking towards his home. When they finally entered his apartment he quickly sat her down in the living room and made his way into the kitchen to make them both some tea. Soon he came back into the living room with two glasses, her handed her one and took a drink of the other and quickly set it on the table.

Botan stared into her glass. 'Why can't I just tell him' she thought.

"Botan" he said her name quietly while placing his hand on her leg.

She jumped slightly at the contact and spilled tea on herself. Kurama quickly got up and got a towel.

"Here" he said handing her the towel so she could clean herself up.

"Thank you" she said.

When she was done wiping her hands and clothes she set the towel down on the table next to his glass. She looked up and immediately lost her breath as her eyes met his.

Those beautiful emerald eyes of his always made her breath catch in her throat.

When he looked at her all he could think about was how he missed the feeling of her hand in his and how soft her skin was.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, they just gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

Finally Botan whispered "Kurama".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and replied "Yes?"

Botan opened her mouth to say what she wished she had said all along and before she could get any words out she felt him lover his lips on hers.

She gasped slightly but soon began to kiss him back.

In that moment all was forgotten the words they had both left unsaid, the misunderstandings, everything.

They finally broke apart and smiled at each other. Kurama spoke first.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control it anymore, I just want you to know that I love you."

Botan said nothing; she couldn't believe the words that had just left him mouth.

'He loves me!' she thought

"Botan" he said, before he could say anything else she interrupted and said "I love you too."

A sweet smiled played over his lips, finally relaxed that they had both expressed their feelings Botan began to feel more comfortable.

Soon she felt herself being lifted off the sofa and carried into the bedroom. She said nothing just relished being in his arms feeling his warmth. She could hear how fast his heart was beating, and her heart began to beat to faster to match its rhythm.

He laid her down on the bed and began to show her just how much he loved her.


End file.
